


Бусины гейши (цикл "Бусики")

by 006_stkglm



Series: Хорошая жена [4]
Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Anal Beads, Disability, F/M, Femdom, Kink Meme
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Филипа Дюрранта хорошая, очень хорошая жена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бусины гейши (цикл "Бусики")

Филип Дюррант страдал.

Чаепитие в присутствии двух старых сплетниц, миссис Доджсон и миссис Мерсер, само по себе превращалось в пытку. Он всегда был не прочь поразвлечь себя слухами о жизни соседей, но стоило этим двум почтенным матронам сойтись в одной гостиной — и любая затронутая тема неизменно сводилась к тому, как хорошо было в довоенные времена, какие тогда были цены на чай и какого фасона и длины носили юбки приличные леди. А уж когда миссис Доджсон приходила в сопровождении своей внучатой племянницы мисс Пикок, содержательность беседы, если применить к ней коэффициент, о котором так интересно писал в начале века профессор Штерн*, по мнению Филипа, скатывалась в какие-то минусовые значения.

Мэри же наслаждалась. Миссис Доджсон и миссис Мерсер, помимо всего прочего, были столпами местного общества, и мнение о хозяйке поместья Солнечный мыс в радиусе двадцати пяти миль окрест формировалось с учетом весомого слова этих дам. Разумеется, Мэри блистала.

Филип потянулся, чтобы поставить пустую чашку на столик, и едва сумел сдержать стон: «бусины гейши» — пять крупных, гладко отполированных яшмовых шарика на плотном шелковом шнуре с восточным узором — внутри него сдвинулись, задевая то восхитительно сладкое местечко, от которого по всему телу расходились волны удовольствия.

— Дорогой? — Мэри наклонилась к нему, забирая из пальцев чашку и благоразумно поправляя укрывавший его колени плед. — Все в порядке?  
Филип прикусил губу, осторожно откинулся на спинку своего кресла — бусины вновь шевельнулись, напоминая о сладко тянущем ощущении распирания в заднем проходе — и кивнул, не в полной мере доверяя сейчас голосу.

— Мне кажется, мистер Дюррант раскраснелся, — страшным шепотом сказала тетке на ухо мисс Пикок. — У констебля Ричардсона, когда он слег с простудой на прошлой неделе, был точно такой же румянец.  
Миссис Доджсон закивала и потянулась похлопать Мэри по руке:  
— Вот до войны лучшим средством от простуды, моя дорогая, всегда считалась…  
Филип обреченно закрыл глаза.

***

— Мэри! — То, что у него в голове звучало гневно и возмущенно, на деле больше походило на стон. Жена, провожавшая дам до парадного входа, щелкнула замком на дверях в малой гостиной, повернулась и прижалась к ним спиной.

— Да, дорогой?

Филип гневно набрал в грудь воздуха, толкнул колеса коляски вперед и… издал самый жалобный звук, какой только слышал в своей жизни: коляска вздрогнула, наехав на складку толстого ковра и чувствительно дернув яшмовые шарики у него внутри. Напряженный член до предела натянул ткань мягких шерстяных брюк. Филип вцепился пальцами в обода колес, не решаясь двинуться ни вперед, ни назад, и часто задышал, балансируя в одном движении от оргазма.

— Я думаю, на диване тебе будет удобнее, Фил, — проворковала Мэри, мягко разжимая его пальцы и уверенно поворачивая коляску.

Диванные подушки еще хранили легкие следы аромата духов миссис Мерсер — наверняка довоенных, — но сейчас Филипу было все равно. Каждое движение, даже самое невинное, вроде бессильно опущенной на глаза руки, казалось, отзывалось прямо в бусинах, заставляя мышцы заднего прохода непроизвольно сжиматься вокруг гладкого камня. Малейшие прикосновения — вроде касаний ярко-алых ноготков Мэри, когда она расстегивала его кардиган и сорочку — распаляли и без того возбужденную плоть.

— М-м-м, — Филип выгнулся, когда ноготки жены коснулись чувствительной головки освобожденного из складок плотной ткани члена, пробежались вдоль выступивших на стволе вен и нырнули вниз, мимо поджавшихся яичек, туда, где из обильно смазанного заднего прохода торчал хвостик шнурка.  
Легкая щекотка от выскальзывающего шнурка мгновенно сменилась жарким тянущим ощущением раздвигаемой плоти, когда Мэри потянула посильнее, вытаскивая крайнюю, самую большую бусину.  
— Мэри, — простонал Филип, сжимаясь, чтобы растянуть сладостное ощущение вытягиваемых из тела бусин, — ты… ты…

— Ты не можешь на меня сердиться, Фил. — Нить ослабла. Бусина замерла, растягивая стенки у самого входа в его тело. Филипу казалось, что само его сердце колотится о нагретую яшму. — Я совершенно не ждала, что миссис Мерсер и миссис Доджсон приедут на чай именно сегодня.  
Острый коготок жены надавил на бусину, возвращая ее обратно.  
Филип захныкал, выгибаясь, насколько позволяли парализованные ноги, потянулся к члену, но Мэри решительно отвела его руку.

— Ты же не станешь на меня сердиться, Фил? — Бусина скользнула назад еще немного и толкнула остальные. Гладкий бок последней, самой маленькой, уперся прямо в простату.  
— Нет, — выдохнул Филип, судорожно стискивая пальцами обивку дивана, — не стану… Мэри… пожалуйста… я… я не ста-а-а… А! А!!  
Рука его жены, уверенно потянувшая за шнурок, задала ритм мягким шлепкам, с которыми бусины одна за другой покидали его тело, болезненно сладкому сокращению напрягавшихся и вновь расслаблявшихся мышц заднего прохода и толчкам члена, заливавшего грудь и живот потеками спермы.

— Вот и умница, — донеслось до Филипа сквозь гул крови в ушах.

— М-м-м, — простонал он, ощутив мягкое прикосновение прохладной влажной ткани к животу и между ног, больше выпрашивая ласки, чем действительно протестуя. Пальцы Мэри нежно взъерошили ему волосы, укрыли по грудь мягким теплым пледом. Филип приоткрыл сонные глаза. В гостиной царил полумрак — Мэри успела опустить портьеры — и единственный пробивавшийся сквозь щель в тяжелой ткани солнечный луч зажигал теплые золотые искры на видневшемся из-под салфетки боку круглой яшмовой бусины.  
— Спи. — Присевшая на край дивана жена нагнулась, легко коснувшись его губ своими. Алый ноготок заправил выбившуюся прядь ему за ухо. — Между прочим, в пятницу миссис Коннорс обещала прийти на чай...  
Филип глухо застонал.


End file.
